The Cloud of Death
by FuryDragon
Summary: Spyro meets a half-dragon friend who left 5 years ago to train in something. The 3 villians of Spyro are ploting to kill all the dragons through a cloud created from a brew at the same time and get a dragon to work for them.Completed
1. The return of a friend and the plot

Spyro Fnafic: The Cloud of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any other characters in the Spyro games. What I do own are characters I have created, namely Hugara and Rikira.

Chapter 1: The return of a friend and the birth of the plot

A dark shape was seen on the tip of a hill in Artisans world. The shape belonged to Hugara Blizzaro, a half dragon (half dog and half dragon). The Black half dragon looked over the entire scene in front of him. His left eye had a cross scar and he could feel the wind blowing at him.  
  
"It's been 5 years since I left. Nothing seems to have changed much" he said to himself." Well, I hope they still remember me" With that, he flapped his wings and glided towards a stream.

Spyro, the purple and very famous dragon was beside a stream with Hunter, fishing in the stream. The day was preferably boring. "Hey Spyro," said hunter, breaking the quiet scene, "what's that?" A dark shape was in the horizon and it was coming closer by every minute. "Gee I don't know" said the purple dragon in response. As the dark shape drew closer, Spyro and hunter backed away from the stream. The figure eventually reached them and landed quite close to them as well. Spyro looked at the figure and then smiled "It's been a long time Hugara"  
" Yea, I know that." Hugara replied. The Black Half Dragon folded his wings. Hunter looked at the black half dragon. Hunter asked Spyro," Who's this?" " Oh, I forgot to mention. Hunter meet Hugara Blizzaro, a half dragon friend of mine. He left the Artisans World 5 years ago." Hugara," I left to seek training in the other worlds " " So have you learnt what you sent off to?" asked Spyro curiously " Yup, I have learnt what I set off to." replied Hugara with a smile.  
  
" Why don't you come with me to see the elders, I'm sure they would welcome you back." " Sure lets go" With that, Hugara, Spyro and hunter left to visit the Elders

Meanwhile, at Ripto's castle, a sinister plot began to unfold.  
" So it is agreed that we shall work together to get rid of Spyro" said Ripto to Gnasty Gnorc and the sorceress. Both of them nodded their heads. " The poison I'm working on should send the dragons to their deaths." the sorceress said with an evil laugh. "It isn't that simple anymore," Ripto said with a sigh." My spies tell me that a friend of Spyro has returned and that friend of his knows how to cure all sorts of diseases even the one we are planning to do now. Spyro's friend is Hugara Blizzaro, a half dragon who has mastered the art of flying and medicine during the time he was gone. But I have found someone who can help us get rid of him, if not both Spyro and him."

The shape of a dragon could be seen walking into the room where the three stood.


	2. The mysterious Dragon and Cloud

Chapter 2: The mysterious Dragon and Cloud

The sun was setting in the sky as Hugara and Spyro were sitting by a beach talking about Spyro's past deeds and Hugara's training during the 5 years where he learnt to fly. Hugara also added how he learnt the art of healing with herbs. Hugara knew pretty well on how Spyro had defeated the 3 evils that had plagued the dragon worlds. As Hugara departed to his home which the elders had given to him, Spyro departed to his home. At Ripto's Castle: A grey dragon stood in front of the 3 villains "My name is Rikira and I understand you know the person who killed my father?" the grey dragon asked curiously " Yes, we do, dragon" replied Ripto, " The killers are a black half-dragon and a purple dragon, we already told you all we know about the purple one, but the black one is still a mystery, the were last seen in the Artisans World." "Thanks for your information", with that the grey dragon left the castle and started his journey Meanwhile, at the castle, the 3 villains were laughing to one another." Ha! That dragon doesn't know we are the ones who plotted to kill his father. Luckily he hasn't heard much about Spyro since he comes from another land." Ripto said amused. "Now we can give Spyro and his friend something to deal with while we worked our magic. Let's start the brewing then! I want you guys to get me the ingredients." the sorceress said. "Why must we do it" asked Gnasty. "Because I have to look at the instructions you idiot and every second is precious. If that grey dragon ever finds out the truth, he'll also be dead by then because our magic would have been completed."

------------------5 days later--------------------------------------

In the Artisans World, Hugara was starting to become quite popular with many dragons. He was able to heal many types of illnesses which dragons suffered from and this put an end to Moneybags' Scamming people. As Hugara and Spyro were sitting next to a patch of flowers. Hugara was quite silent.

"What's wrong Hugara?" Spyro asked curiously

"Huh? Oh, nothing, its just that I had a bad feeling something bad is about to happen, I can feel it somehow..." Hugara replied

"Spyro!" a voice shouted. The shout came from Thor, a dragon elder, who was running towards them. When he finally reached them, he was breathing hard. When he finally caught his breath, he told them," The Beast makers World has been covered by a purple cloud and most of the dragons there are dying!" Spyro was shocked.

"A purple cloud?" he asked," how can it start killing dragons so easily?"

" That's no ordinary cloud, Spyro," Hugara said. "That's a Garibu cloud, also know as the Cloud of Death, which is poisonous to anyone who is under it. The only exception is within the first few metres where the cloud is too weak to have any effect. The cloud poisons the surrounding air, filling it with poisonous substances and the likes."

" Isn't there any way to cure it?" Thor asked

" Yes there is, the only way to cure the plague is difficult. We need to find the Gabai herb which itself is very hard to find. Once that is done, we need to find the cauldron that is creating this nasty cloud and throw it in. The herb and the brew will have an explosive effect though, the person who throws it in must get out as quickly as possible or he won't survive. Once the cloud disperses, anyone suffering from the diseases will also be cured, that is a mystery that no one knows why though."

"So let's go look for the herb then!" Spyro said enthusiastically, sensing another adventure

"Alright Spyro, I'll come with you." Hugara replied. "We better hurry, the cloud takes a long time to fly from one Dragon World to the other, roughly about 4 to 5 days. If we work quickly, we can stop the cloud from spreading to the other worlds."

" Alright, both of you" Thor said," We are counting on both of you to save the dragons, meanwhile, we'll try to find out if we can find a cure for the beastmakers."

With that, Hugara and Spyro set off to find the herb needed. "The herb is most likely located in the Dark Forest," Hugara told Spyro on their way to the Dark Forest," mainly because it fits the description of its habitat, a dark, cold place. The Gabai herb is valued among many healers because of its ability to heal various diseases."

When they reached the Dark Forest portal, Hugara went first and just as Spyro was about to follow, he was thrown back suddenly by a lightning blast.

"Who the..." Spyro began to ask, and he got his answer when he looked behind him. He saw a grey dragon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Spyro

" I am Rikira Thundaro, and I want to take revenge for my father you have killed!" Before Spyro could explain, Rikira started attacking him with lightning blasts


	3. Spyro and the Thunder Dragon

Chapter 3: Spyro and the Thunder Dragon

As Rikira started shooting electricity towards Spyro, Spyro avoided each blast, which started to get on the nerves of Rikira.

"Stay still you..." Rikira muttered, sending blasts of electricity to kill Spyro were his original plan, but now he had to change them for Spyro was dodging them too easily. He lowered his horn (yes only one horn) and charged with all his might towards Spyro. This made Spyro think of a plan, since Rikira tends to charge straight and continue running. This causes him to have to look around for his opponent. Making use of that, Spyro got ready when his chance came. Just as Rikira was about to check his surroundings, Spyro took the opportunity to ram the grey dragon with his horns. This worked as Rikira was caught completely off guard. But as all dragons from his family, Rikira doesn't give up that easily. He recovered quickly and let out a lightning blasts but Spyro dodged that as well. The battle dragged on until the sun started to set. That was when both Spyro and Rikira were running out of energy. Rikira was in a worse shape since he had to BOTH charge and blast electricity at Spyro who conserved his energy by just attempting to ram and run off.

Finally, Rikira grew tired and breathless and Spyro came charging at him the moment he came to a stop, and that worked fine. Rikira went flying to wards a tree nearby and the impact caused the fruits of the tree to come crashing down on him. Rikira was to breathless to say anything when he dug his way out of the fruit around him, but he gave Spyro a nasty look which meant "I'll come back, you watch out next time!". With that he ran off to nurse his wounds before Spyro could react.

Spyro snapped back to reality and remembered the errand he was on. He went into the portal and found Hugara next to a campfire.

"What took you? You took nearly half the day to get through the portal!" Hugara asked

After Spyro told Hugara of the mysterious dragon named Rikira, Hugara explained to Spyro," The Thundaro dragon family are well known for their combat skills, especially their famous (or infamous as some would say) lightning attacks. This Rikira was probably sill quite young, so he probably hasn't mastered fully some of his attacks, other than his lightning breath of course. The Thudaro dragons are loyal and well respected, but for one to attack suddenly is truly confusing. You said that he wanted to take revenge for his father who was killed. Perhaps someone mislead him into thinking you were the one who killed his father."

There was a pause as Hugara pondered deep in thought. Finally he broke the silence" The only people I can guess who wants to stop us are your enemies, Spyro, this may be Ripto or the sorceress, both of whom know magic up their every sleeves. Its too late to go look for the herb, darkness has settled in, so lets turn in early and look for the herb tomorrow."

As Spyro settled down to sleep, Hugara took some bottles out from his bag, "But first, lets heal those wounds shall we?" he smiled. Later the Dark forest was echoing with Spyro's screams and Huagara yelling at him to shut up.

As Rikira sat in a cave, he began to ponder over things while tending to his wounds. His journey had begun one night, when he witnessed the death of his father in cold blood. He had been on the trail of the murderer for the past one and a half years, He had finally came to a land he did not know and met a short person, who had told him he knew the details of the murder. He had been inside his castle with two other people whom he cannot remember. He had journeyed to the Artisans World where he had tried to find his two targets. He managed to find them and decided to find a time where he can take them on one at a time. He got his wish and had a fought with Spyro. Darkness covered him as he lay on the cave's floor to rest.


	4. Finding the Herb

Chapter 4: Finding the herb

The next morning, Spyro was awoken by a large rustling noise. As he was about to investigate, a bunch of bananas came falling down nearly missing him. As he looked up, he saw Hugara.

"Oh sorry Spyro, I didn't know you were there or was awake." Hugara shouted from the trees,

Spyro watched Hugara pulled back one of his wings and pushed it forward with great force, neatly cutting another bunch of bananas off the tree. Hugara then flew back down to earth. "You're probably wondering why I can cut things with my wings,' Hugara said as he gave one of a bunch of bananas to Spyro. " Here's breakfast by the way."

"Come to think of it, I do wonder why your wings are capable of doing so." Spyro replied, popping one banana out of its skin and eating it.

" In flight combat, one way to physically damage an enemy is by using your wings," Hugara said with a smile," That's why my wings are so sharp and strong. Actually, I underwent a training procedure that nearly killed me. The procedure involved cutting rocks with wings to leave a small mark. My wings were nearly broken then! After that, my wings have been sharp and strong."

After they finished their meal, they began to search for the elusive herb.

"So where exactly does this herb like to hang out?" asked Spyro.

"It tends to favour dark spots, usually in caves. The harder it is to see the cave the better chances of finding it" Hugara explained. "It's like it has got a mind of its own and doesn't want anyone to see it."

As they proceeded through the forest, Hugara preceded first, cutting vines with his claws and wings. While passing by a rock formation, Hugara stopped.

"I hear the sound of water crashing down with great force," he told Spyro. "There may be a waterfall nearby."

Coming around he rocks, the two found themselves seeing a magnificent waterfall. Spyro was very eager to see if there was a cave inside. Hugara looked at Spyro and smiled, "Your eyes betray your feelings Spyro. Sure you can go in and take a look. I'll wait here for you."

Spyro then went ahead to check out if there was a cave behind the waterfall while Hugara sat calmly down a distance away from the waterfall. Spyro eventually found a cave under the waterfall. It was somewhat hard to spot, since it was well hidden between two rocks. The adventurous dragon went inside the cave and started to look around for some signs of vegetation. He eventually spotted some mushrooms and fungus nearby. He recalled what Hugara said about the herb:

"The herb looks like a mushroom but it is quite easy to recognise it. It is dark blue in colour on its cap but its stem is light green. Makes me wonder what's wrong with nature,"

Spyro looked around the cave and spotted various mushrooms but none of them matched the description, Spyro went further into the cave until he finally found a group of mushrooms and found three of the herbs together, He took all three of them and hastened outside to the cave. The moment he steeped out, he was greeted by a blinding flash but it was not the sunlight. Once Spyro could see again, he saw Rikira and Hugara, fighting each other.


	5. Blizzard and Lightning

Chapter 5: Lightning and Blizzard

While Hugara was waiting for Spyro to return, he was sitting calmly outside the waterfall. After a few minutes, he sensed something wrong, he could sense a presence. He whirled around and struck a nearby tree with a beam of ice.

"Come out from hiding." Hugara said calmly and coldly

Rikira was hiding behind the tree hoping to ambush Hugara. He had been tracking both Spyro and Hugara and he found the black half dragon sitting calmly. Unfortunately, Hugara felt something wrong and had guessed exactly where Rikira was hiding.

"What do you want?" Hugara growled.

"You should know by now" Rikira replied

"The only thing I can tell you is that you are wrong. However, I can sense that you are one who will not listen now. Prepare yourself!"

With that Hugara blasted another beam of ice at Rikira, who at once countered with his blasts of electricity. This was the moment when Spyro came out of the cave and it was the collision of the two elemental breaths that caused the bright flash. The two of them then charged at one another with their horns, both of them remarkably missed each other. Rearing back, Hugara blasted another icy beam at Rikira who again let of a blast of lightning causing another bright flash. During the flash, Hugara took the chance to get airborne.

When Rikira saw that, he snorted,"What goes up must come down" and blasted another blast of electricity at Hugara. "Oh really?" Hugara asked as he dodged the blast. He then flapped his wings hard, very hard at Rikira, breaking the spped of sound and causing an air blast to hit Rikira, knocking him off balance. Striking the iron while it's hot, Hugara shot straight at the unbalanced Rikira, pulling one of his wings back. Once he was close enough, he pushed his wings hard into Rikira's front leg, creating a cut that was very painful.

Rikira managed to ram his horn into Hugara but Hugara got back on his feet and the two opponents started to blast each other again, causing multiple bright flashes in a row. Just as the two were about to start another attack, they were interrupted by a scaly, short orange lizard.

"I see that you two are having so much fun." ripto said with an evil tone. Snapping his fingers, a squadron of rhynocs and riptocs surrounded Hugara and Rikira. "Now that you are going to die, Rikira, I can tell you the truth safely. I was the one who planned your father's death!"

Rikira was obviously in shock, "You lied to me?"

"Yea, so what? Since you are going to die, I can tell you. The night when your father was in his room, I had ordered my Riptocs to capture your father, because I had a deal to offer him. Well, he didn't take it and I ordered his execution. I knew you would be useful to me when I found out you were his son, so I gave you some false information so you can keep Spyro and Hugara busy. Now that our plan is going as planned, we figured that you will find out the truth faster than the cloud can spread, so we decided to kill you as soon as possible. Now that you are here as well as the black half-dragon, we can kill you both at once. After which we will track down and kill Spyro as well. So long, it was nice knowing you" Ripto laughed a while before disappearing,

"Overconfident shorty, "Hugara muttered under his breath, "Like that will stop me from my task."

As the Rhynocs and Riptocs were about to throw their spears, Hugara whispered to Rikira, "I got a plan…" and told Rikira of his plan. Rikira nodded.

As the Rhynocs and Riptocs threw their spears, Hugara and Rikira dratted out from their encirclement. The spears ended up hitting the Riptocs and Rhynocs instead. While the Rhynocs and Riptocs were busy screaming with pain, Hugara beat is wings very powerful, creating a gust of strong wind which blew the Rhynocs and Riptocs off their feet and into the nearby river. Rikira then unleashed a bolt of lightning at the soaked opponents, electrocuting them all.

"Now that we have settled some misunderstandings, "Hugara said and turned to face Rikira, "Perhaps you would like to help us out."

Rikira stood silent for a while, and then replied," Yes, I shall. Not only to get back at that dirty lying cheat, but also to redeem myself."

At this moment Spyro came up to the two. "I must apologise for attacking both of you without thinking."

"That's okay, " Spyro replied

"Did you find the herb Spyro?" Hugara asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, we will take a rest in the cave now. The sun is already starting to set and Rikira and I need time to recover from our battle."

The three of them crept into the cave and waited for the next day to come.


	6. The Assault

Chapter 6: the Assault

The next morning, the three woke up and had their breakfast. They started to plan their actions.

"Its obvious that Ripto is behind this mess." Spyro said, "We need to find a way to get to his castle."

"There's a portal nearby that leads to his castle." Rikira replied. "But it's been inoperative for some years now. Maybe we can find a way to make it work again. I think it's at the back of this cave somewhere"

So the three of them headed to the back of the cave and among the many ferns, mosses and cave plantation, they found the portal.

"The portal seems to have a lack of power." Spyro said

"Hmmm, let me try something." Rikira said. He stood back and let a blot of lighting hit the portal. Immediately, the portal came to life. All three of them entered the portal and ended up on a cliff near Ripto's ugly castle.

The three then had another discussion.

"How are we going to get inside" Spyro asked. Rikira picked up a piece of paper on the floor and read it. "Hmmm," he said"This is the map of Ripto's castle, some riptoc or rhynoc must have dropped it. According to the map there are three hidden entrances, one by the side door, and another through the moat and the last one from the south." After a short discussion, the three came to an agreement. Hugara would take the one by the moat, Spyro the south and Rikira the side door. Each one took a herb and split up.

Moat:

Two Rhynocs stood on guard outside the moat. "This is boring." one of them complained. His companion was about to say something when both of them felt sharp pains to their backs. "Sorry, but I don't want to raise the alarm." Hugara said softly. Taking a dive into the moat, Hugara found the secret waterway and managed to get into the castle's underground levels. He eventually came to two wooden heavy locked doors. He stopped for a moment then blew an energy blast that obliterated the door. Sitting in the middle of the room on a chair was the sorceress. The room was filled with water and a single platform was in the middle of the room.

South side:

Spyro had an easy time sneaking into the southern entrance. The guards were snoring their way and they never realized a purple dragon sneaking into the unlocked door. Spyro carefully made his way up the spiral staircase and eventually found himself in a large room. There were a few windows but other than that, the room was empty. Not quite empty, for in the middle of the room stood Gnasty! "Ah Spyro, you seem a bit surprised. let me tell you, we knew you three would come in using different routes, so we split up and decided to fight all three of you one on one. Now I shall have my revenge!" Gnasty said with an evil smile. The two of them leapt into combat.

Side door:

Rikira had to deal with a Riptoc door keeper before he could get into the castle. Too bad the riptoc got his head into dreamland with a lot of electricity flowing through his body. Like Spyro, Rikira had to climb up a spiral staircase before he got to another room. This room, however, was much brighter and richly decorated and in the room was Ripto.

"So you survived," Ripto said," Well, this time I'll make sure you die!"

"You are the one going down Ripto! My revenge will be completed with your defeat!" Rikira shouted back as the two got ready for combat."


	7. The Battle of Revenge

Chapter 7:The Battle of Revenge

Ripto and Rikira started their combat with Ripto vowing to kill Rikira and rikira vowing to defeat Ripto.

Ripto aimed his spectre at Rikira and fired off blasts of fire and ice at Rikria. Rikria countered by sending blasts of electricity at Ripto. The attacks collided but there was no progress made by any of them. Ripto then started to unleash multiple spells in a row. Rikira failed to see it and got hit by the spells but quickly recovered from them. Rikria then started to unleash his advanced lightning breaths, they were much more powerful than his previous ones, and these ones could have enough electricity to cause a nuclear meltdown in nuclear power plants!

Ripto smartly tried dodging all of them but eventually one of them connected with Ripto's bottom, sending him screaming for a few seconds which Rikira took advantage of, ramming into Ripto and sending him flying towards a wall.

As Ripto stood up, he pulled a rope that was near him. immediately, Crush and Gulp came charging through a wall. "You fools!" shouted Ripto "How many times must I tell you to use the door!" "Sorry Boss!" both said you an apologetic manner. "Never mind that! Get him!" Ripto shouted pointing at Rikira.

The two charged blindly towards Rikira. Rikira just steeped out pf the way of the two charging giants and both of them charged past Rikira and ran straight into a wall, both of them were instantly knocked unconscious.

"Your lackeys are very stupid Ripto." Rikra said scornfully. "It makes me wonder how you managed to kill my father at all. Well, this is for my father Ripto!!" With that Rikira blasted out a very light blue lightning blot straight at Ripto who did not manage to dodge. Ripto lied on the ground, charred and paralyzed but not dead. "I don't want to kill anyone anymore. To kill you would satisfy my bloodlust but killing is meaningless. You thought we would kill someone to get revenge? That's where you are wrong Ripto. My family has a tradition of getting revenge. We know killing is pointless and we should live and let live. But we must satisfy our bloodlust for the wrong that person has made. With your defeat, I have satisfied both revenge and tradition."

Shortly after saying this, Ripto's castle began to shake and rumble as pieces of stone came apart. "It seems that either Spyro or Hugara has managed to stop your vile poison Ripto. The castle is falling apart and I have to leave." Spotting an open window, Rikira ran towards it and jumped out; he spread his wings and glided out of the castle safely.


	8. Spyro's Battle

Chapter 8: Spyro's battle

When Rikira was battling off Ripto, Spyro was tied in a fight with Gnasty Gnorc, a very old enemy. Gnasty was swinging his axe, magically enchanted by Rippto's magic. The axe was beaming with a sinister purple aura, each time Gnasty hit something, be it a wall or the floor, the axe would leave a dark mark behind.

"Hey Gnasty!' Spyro yelled," planning to redecorate the room with dark colours?"

"Blast you dragon!" Gnasty yelled in reply"Watch this!"

Gnasty pressed a hidden button on his axe and the dark spots which he made while trying to hit Spyro suddenly started shooting beams of dark light. Gnasty laughed," this is the power of my enchanted axe Ripto made. So who gets the last laugh Spyro?"

"Not good" Spyro thought. Dodging the beams were much difficult than Gnasty axe. Firstly, Gnasty axe was slow and cumbersome, but the beams travelled at a much faster speed and were highly manoeuvrable. Some of the beams even bounced off the walls and tried to hit Spyro again. Spyro was at a loss of what to do. This was the first time he ever had to fight such beams in his life before.

A beam bounced of a wall and finally hit Spyro. unfortunately for Spyro, the beam had hit him into Gnasty. Gnasty was laughing all the way and picked up Spyro. "Looks like I win this time Spyro!" saying that, he threw Spyro all the way across the room and into an oak bookcase. the bookcase had not only books on it, but also bottles of liquids and dust powder. When Spyro smashed into the bookcase, all of the contents spilled out of the bookcase and fell onto Spyro. Spyro was covered in a cloud as books, liquids and dust powder fell onto him.

Gnasty was extremely happy." I won Spyro at last!" he shouted with joy and was about to leave when he noticed something moving under the bookshelf. He could have run off if he wanted but he thought Spyro was not dead and wanted to make sure Spyro was dead.

As Gnasty neared the now destroyed bookcase, he could now clearly see movement coming from under the broken boards. He raised his axe, "Goodbye Spyro," he said with a menacing tone.

But as he was about to bring down his axe, Gnasty felt a claw pulling his right leg which caused him to fall to the ground. When he finally got up, he saw Spyro. However, this did not look like the Spyro we all know; the purple's dragon's purples scales had turned blood red, which also caused Spyro to become a blood red dragon.

Gansty was in shock. "Surprised Gnasty?" Spyro asked, " I don't know what happen but the mixture of liquid and dust has turned me into this. Now I may never return to my original state…All thanks to you!" Spyro launched his flame breathes at Gnasty. The flame breathes looked different. Each breath seemed to resemble huge fireballs, fireballs of a volcano…and they were as hot as a volcano.

Gnasty was unable to dodge any of Spyro's fireballs, all five fireballs Spyro launched collided with Gnasty's body, incinerating him, Gnasty screamed and dropped his axe. he dashed towards a window a jumped out of it and, he hoped, into the moat.

Spyro remained in the quiet, now somewhat charred room. He had no idea what he would be able to do with this new power of his, he'd probably be unable to return to his normal dragon life as a purple dragon. He had to cast his thoughts away. Though he had changed his outside appearance, his mind has not changed. As Spyro climbed up another spiral staircase, he hoped that he would find a way to cure himself.

While Spyro has completed his battle; Rikira was still fighting it out with Ripto. Hugara's battle is coming up next.


	9. Another Fight

Chapter 9: Another fight

The sorceress and Hugara stood facing one another. The scene was silent for a couple of minutes. Then the silence was broken

" So we meet again Hugara" the sorceress said coldly

"Its hard to forget someone who nearly destroyed your eye," Hugara replied, pointing to his cross scar with his claw. Of course, I haven't forgotten of how you burnt yourself during our battle before and that led to your defeat."

"That was an accident. Now I will make sure to kill you for good."

"You said that last time and you got frostbite after that, don't you remember" Hugara said with a smile

"Silence! If your master had fought with me instead of you when I showed up to kill him, you wouldn't have gotten that scar! I wanted to kill him for interfering continuously with my plans when he was younger!"

" I would have, but you see he was sick furthermore, I'm happy with this scar, it's a mark of my glorious battle with you. This time, I won't let you make another scar that easily."

"We will see, take this!"

The sorceress fired a big fireball that was quickly extinguished by a water blast from Hugara. The sorceress quickly fired multiple fireballs but Hugara met each fireball with relative ease.

The sorceress then cast her wand and the roof became pitch black and with another wave, the sorceress dropped the pitch black layer from the roof and as it fell, it grew smaller and smaller and it landed directly on top of Hugara. Hugara struggled to get out, but he could not. "So this is your new power," Hugara said after a bit of struggling. The Sorceress smiled," so I take it you surrender?"

"Do not count your chickens before they hatch." Hugara replied coldly. Hugara then gave a stomp on one of his legs, the black layer that covered him turned into ice and in a second, Hugara was out of the trap. "My turn now," Hugara said. Many icicles began to form around Hugara. With a single thrust of his claw, all the icicles flew towards the sorceress at record fast speed, hitting her and very soon, she was encased inside a wall of ice.

Hugara smiled with satisfaction." That should hold you until I finish my work" Hugara then raced through the door on the opposite side and climbed up the spiral staircase, leaving the sorceress trapped inside the ice walls with her anger for company


	10. The end and aftermath

Chapter 10: The end and aftermath

After a short time, Hugara and Spyro ran into each other at the top of the castle where the cauldron was located. Hugara was at first shocked to find a blood red Spyro but after a while, he was convinced that this was Spyro. They then threw the herbs into the cauldron, and the cauldron started to shoot off many sparks and started to rumble. Spyro and Hugara took the chance and flew off the top of the castle's walls before the cauldron exploded.

After the cauldron exploded, the castle started to fall apart. It was at this time Rikira just finished his fight. So he was able to escape as well before the castle collapsed. A few minutes later, Spyro's blood red body changed back again to his normal purple self. Spyro thought," the effect must have worn off". Thankfully for him, he was right; otherwise the effect might suddenly spring up again and make others think he was having a problem.

When Spyro got back to the Artisans Realms, Thor told him that the beast makers were back on their feet now that the cloud was no longer there. Of course, Spyro was once more in the limelight again. But what about the other two who helped Spyro in his quest?

Thudaro Clan Village graveyard:

Rikira stood in front of his father's grave at his clan's burial grounds. He placed a bunch of flowers on his father's grave and closed his eyes, praying for a while. He later got up and walked towards another dragon, one much older than him and was sky-blue in colour.

"Looks like you have completed your task, Rikira. It is time for you to take your rightful place. Are you ready?" the dragon said with a smile

"Yes I am ready for the future challenge. I will do my best to have our clan lead a good life." Rikira replied

With that, the two of them walked towards the Thundaro clan town. A day later, Rikira was officially sworn in as the leafer of his clan, following in his father's footsteps and leading his clan towards a blissful life

As for Hugara, Hugara was sitting on a raft, drifting away from the dragon realms, he was migrating to a place where crystals were abundant and the weather always snowing hard. Hugara had left a letter for Spyro telling him where he was going. As Hugara looked at a beach, the exact same beach he had landed on when he first arrived on the Dragon Realms. Memories of how he met Spyro came back to him. When Hugara was drifting towards the beach on another raft, he saw Spyro standing on a cliff near the beach. Spyro later told him he was having a stroll along the cliff. A sudden wind had caught Spyro and he got blown off the cliff into the icy ocean below. Since Spyro hadn't learnt how to swim yet, Spyro struggled desperately in the water which had prompted Hugara to rescue Spyro. Later, their friendship developed by a storm and they were good friends. Later Hugara left for training and he had not heard from Spyro until he returned. Hugara smiled to himself as he remembered how he met Spyro. Later Spyro would receive another letter from Hugara but that is confidential and we should not find out what it was.

What about the villains? Well, they survived and had to be confined to bed for some time and they were in the same ward in the same hospital. So one can image the arguments they had.

------------------------The End-----------------------


End file.
